finalfantasyfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Discussioni utente:Pmbarbieri
Discussioni utente:Pmbarbieri/Archivio Documenti Quando possibile, penso che sia una buona idea riportare i "file" o i documenti dei vari giochi sulla wiki come ho fatto io per l'enigma di Lamù o come ha fatto Teo per gli appunti di Dissidia. IMHO non stonano per niente, magari se capita di rigiocare certi giochi può essere una buona iniziativa. Ishramit 16:53, dic 12, 2010 (UTC) A Pinnacle Rocks ci sono stato ieri in Final Fantasy IX, quindi se vedo altri documenti degni di nota posso segnarmeli io. Sto rigiocando anche FF1 ma dubito che ci sia qualcosa che necessiti un lavoro del genere, non ricordo testi lunghi e fondamentali lì. Ishramit 17:04, dic 12, 2010 (UTC) PS: non avevo mai considerato quella di Pinnacle Rocks come missione secondaria, è quasi difficile skipparla dopotutto :asd: Tecnicamente potrebbero servire i Rapporti Omega e Rapporti G di Dirge of Cerberus oppure le "storie" contenute nelle pagine del Bestiario di FFXII relative agli esseri umanoidi (come ad esempio la storia della creazione di Omega riportata nelle pagine degli Urutan Yensa) ;) -- 17:13, dic 12, 2010 (UTC) Con la "dipartita" della PS2 in favore della PS3 sono impossibilitato a vedere dati vari per FFX e FFXII, mi spiace :( -- 17:25, dic 12, 2010 (UTC) Sì, ma fidati se ti dico che la roba da trascrivere da lì è veramente tanta; conta anche che non ho finito ancora il gioco (anche se non mi manca molto) quindi dovrò aspettare ancora un po' prima di mettere qualcosa :/ PS: hai un mio messaggio anche appena sopra questa sezione; PPS: la pagina discussione sta diventando davvero lunga, conviene se la archivi ;) -- 17:46, dic 12, 2010 (UTC) Più che altro mi stupisce il fatto che lo compri XD -- 18:07, dic 12, 2010 (UTC) Cancella FFIX, potrai riscaricarlo quando ti serveIshramit 18:11, dic 12, 2010 (UTC) Vai sullo store e lo scarichi gratuitamente da "contenuto scaricato", l'ho già fatto altre volte, non dovrebbero esserci problemi.Ishramit 19:12, dic 12, 2010 (UTC) O__O Dove?! Se vi sono link passameli assolutamente, ti prego. -- 20:30, dic 12, 2010 (UTC) Guarda, ci sono rimasto un po' così o_O Nomura è un maledettissimo trollatore è_é Anyway, se vuoi altri scatti posso farteli quando e come vuoi (dove li ho presentati mi hanno detto che sonomolto bravo a farli) ;) -- 23:17, dic 12, 2010 (UTC) Final Fantasy IV A quanto pare potremo presto smettere di chiamare canonica quell'oscenità della versione DS, è stata annunciata una versione PSP (in 2D pare) in cui sarà incluso TAY e un capitolo extra che racconta ciò che succede tra le due storie. Non penso che la prenderò, comunque, il quarto è tra quelli che mi sono piaciuti di meno.Ishramit 13:49, dic 13, 2010 (UTC) Sempre se, ovviamente, decidono di localizzarla :asd: Ho visto anche io: apprezzo molto l'idea, forse tradurranno anche TAY in italiano (sperando evitino oscenità del calibro del primo Dissidia), ma quasi certamente lo prenderò :D -- 16:08, dic 13, 2010 (UTC) Che se non li lasciano in 2D c'è davvero rischio che chiuda con Square, FF3 per struttura può anche funzionare con il 3D, i titoli con l'ATB no. Comunque IMHO TAY riesce a surclassare FFIV sotto ogni aspetto, forse però parto con dei pregiudizi, FFIV non mi è mai andato molto a genio per il suo gameplay profondamente limitato. Ishramit 17:29, dic 13, 2010 (UTC) Nuovi costumi Squall non me lo aspettavo proprio così; pensavo gli avrebbero dato il costume che ha in KH (magari metteranno anche quello come DLC, chissà); gli altri mi piacciono assai. Sì, il Cavalier Cipolla con il terzo outfit diventa il guerriero del logo di FFIII di Amano. Inaspettata invece la presenza della Torre di cristallo come arena, il che riporta anche alla conseguenza di un nuovo pg da FFIII: Xande anyone? Comunque se hai visto la news hai letto del "personaggio sorprendente" che annuncieranno presto? Secondo te chi può essere? Io punto decisamente su Gilgamesh XD -- 19:50, dic 15, 2010 (UTC) Boh: è snervante comunque aspettare quando manca così poco alle rivelazioni più interessanti XD Comunque, per la cosa dei pg/location legati alle musiche: ragionando così dovrebbe esserci eventualmente anche Seymour per FFX, lo Shadow Lord per FFXI e Minwu per FFII, ma su quest'ultimo dubito leggermente :/ -- 06:06, dic 16, 2010 (UTC) Si pronostica? Io non punterei su Minwu, è un mago bianco! Punterei su Borghen, su Guy, su Beatrix (sese u.u) e su Seymour. Avrei sperato Vayne, tanto più che forma EX e mosse esistono già, ma vabbè... 09:00, dic 16, 2010 (UTC) Uhm, na, Leon è fin troppo simile a Cain, ci vorrebbe qualcos'altro... Minwu sarà anche un mago bianco, ma se conti che a Kuja hanno fatto un intero set con 3 magie (Sancta, Flare e Ultima) non ci vorrebbe molto, senza contare che Minwu può potenzialmente avere diversi tipi di armi come quel gayo uomo di Firion; ad ogni mod, hai visto i gameplay? Che te n'è parso? Se hai notato ora i danno HP da impatto sono stati drasticamente ridotti, e meno male XD Comunque mancano 2 giorni prima di una possibile nuova rivelazione, non vedo l'ora :D PS: Stavo pensando, secondo me la World Map di Duodecim è stat fatta come test in attesa di quella di Agito XIII. PPS: per il forum non so, non abbiamo ancora così tanti utenti attivi :/ PPPS: La pagina è divenuta troppo grande, ti conviene svuotarla e metterla in Discussioni utente:Pmbarbieri/Archivio e mettere un collegamento eventuale ;) -- 14:11, dic 16, 2010 (UTC) Vedo se riesco a iniziare stasera, altrimenti provo a inziare da Sabato (almeno credo: le vacanze natalizie mi iniziano domani con tanto di festa scolastica corredata da fiumi di superalcolici, ma oggi i miei pigliano il mio pagellino, e non è dei migliori...). -- 17:01, dic 16, 2010 (UTC) È appunto questo il problema: Leon è identico a Cain per la storia del lavaggio del cervello, mica tanto per le doti combattive; almeno Minwu ha dalla sua un po' più di background personale (Dawn of Souls incluso). -- 18:51, dic 16, 2010 (UTC) Allora, il pagellino è arrivato ed è uno schifo: tuttavia dovrei riuscire a poter contribuire comunque quindi domani (sempre che non sia troppo sbronzo XD) inizierò ;) -- 21:59, dic 16, 2010 (UTC) Jump festa Stanno iniziando ad arrivare le prime notizie: da una parte qualcuno dice di aver visto Bartz e Vaan parlare sul Treno fantasma di FFVI, mentre Zellfantasy sembra dire che Yuna è stata intravista nel trailer. Speriamo che questo sia solo l'inizio :/ -- 09:49, dic 18, 2010 (UTC) Personaggio interessante stacippa: io volevo Seymour, mica Yuna è_é E comunque di certo lei non può comunque essere considerabile come il "personaggio sorprendente" annunciato pochi giorni fa. Yuna mi sembra tutto fuorchè soprendente <__< -- 10:39, dic 18, 2010 (UTC) Ma speriamo di no: qualche cattivo deve esserci, cazzo. Almeno per par condicio in FFXI. E ovviamente Gilgamesh V_V -- 11:00, dic 18, 2010 (UTC) Le parole, Teo u.u se posso dire la mia, io ci metterei: un cattivo di FFII (appena lo finirò mi farò un'idea), FFIII non lo conosco, poi ci metterei Gilgamesh di FFV, Beatrix di FFIX, Seymour di FFX, e di FFVI non saprei perchè ci sono pochi cattivi degni di nota (con 14 pg giocabili XD). Ah, dettaglio OT: se vi può servire, appena una persona farà la pagina Exdeath (Dissidia boss), può ricordarsi che, per quel poco che so di Dissidia, usa l'evocagemma di Atomos. 16:02, dic 18, 2010 (UTC) VIVI? Io con un personaggio alto mezzo metro non ci combatterei mai XD ma il mio dubbio sta in FFVI: sarebbe stato più sensato mettere un personaggio buono, ce ne sono così tanti...al limite possiamo nominare Gesthal, ma si sa troppo poco su di lui. Solo che usa le magie ed è stato ucciso da Kefka prima di far diventare il mondo una cosa in rovina. Il MagiMaster nemmeno per idea, non è caratterizzato per niente...come buoni metterei ad ogni modo Locke o Cyan. Il secondo, in particolare, ne avrebbe da dire a Kefka... Guarda, in quel caso i filmati sono stati fatti in formato "cartone animato", ma più su uno stile occidentale che "animesco". Dubito tuttavia che questa sarà la politica anche per FFIV C :/ -- 11:28, dic 19, 2010 (UTC) Hype Ottime notizie: a quanto pare Nomura ha dichiarato che il prossimo pg ad essere rivelato verrà da un FF per SNES... fai 2+2 :D -- 08:11, dic 20, 2010 (UTC) FFI Grazie del suggerimento sui template, ora o una cosa in più =) ah, lo sapevi che screenshot e strategia della pagina Khaos vengono da una mia personale partita e non da un sito? A me sinceramente è sembrato facilissimo da battere XD 12:47, dic 20, 2010 (UTC) Walkthrough? Volevo giusto occuparmene, una volta finito il "progetto Zoolab", e penso che lo farò. Occasione per ricominciare il gioco XD 13:15, dic 20, 2010 (UTC) Garland? Me lo segno, e non appena mi prendo una pausa dal "Dossier Zoolab" la faccio 07:46, dic 21, 2010 (UTC) Superpapa Se possibile vorrei tenere il collegamento con Fighting Fate: sebbene gli ameri-gonzi l'abbiano incorporata nella pagina di Baldanders preferei crearla come pagina a se stante (assieme a Born Anew e a altre musiche di FFXIII). -- 09:31, dic 23, 2010 (UTC) Ma lol, l'avevo scritto così: io credevo di averlo scritto come Menvra (che è comunque sbagliato XD); sarà che scrivere articoli a notte fonda non mi fa bene XD. Anyway, stasera parto per fare il giorno di Natale dai miei parenti, e torno il 26-27; considerami dunque assente per quei giorni ;) -- 13:21, dic 23, 2010 (UTC) News YUNAAAAAAA??? *si suicida* Vabbè, non si può avere tutto dalla vita... però vorrei: FFII: Leon, magari. FFIII: Non lo conosco... FFV: Gilgamesh! E l'evocagemma di Syldra u.u FFVI: Non ci sono cattivi degni di nota, a parte Gesthal...ma come buoni vorrei Leo. FFIX: Beatrix *:* Guarda, queste news le sapevo già, e anzi ti dirò di più: è molto probabile che quello da cow-girl sia il terzo outfit di Tifa, mentre il quarto dovrebbe essere uno simile a quello di Lara Croft: questo perchè il nuovo Tomb Raider (di cui la Square ha i diritti) uscirà anch'esso a Marzo -> -- 18:02, dic 28, 2010 (UTC) Dimmi che non è vero... Oddio, siamo caduti così in basso da avere una bimbaminkia tra le nostre fila? Anyway, se entro il 6 Gennaio non ha migliorato qualcosa ti suggerisco caldamente di bannarla; qui mi suona di Karl90 2 la vendetta XD -- 21:17, dic 28, 2010 (UTC) Fidati, conosco i miei polli... Anyway, sì, ho visto: fatti molto bene, che programma hai usato? Dubito che basti il semplice Paint per un lavoro del genere XD -- 22:10, dic 28, 2010 (UTC) Ah ok; cià, mò inizio a fare la pagina di Orphan (sarà bella lunga e impegnativa XD); anyway, secondo te posso creare uno spazio dove postare i miei scatti di Dissidia? Magari qualcosa come Utente:Teoskaven/Galleria? -- 22:35, dic 28, 2010 (UTC) Anche a te, amico mio (sebbene un po' in ritardo XD); speriamo che questo 2011 possa essere proficuo per tutti ;) -- 18:10, gen 1, 2011 (UTC) Uhm, le ultime ipotesi dicevano che il numero dei personaggi nuovi potrebbe benissimo anche essere 12 in riferimento al titolo; e questo vuol dire più gente potenziale per Chaos. Ma bisogna ancora vedere (mancano 17 giorni all'evento, spero un po' meno per il prossimo Famitsu). Altra cosa: sembra che il filmato FMV dove Cosmos crea i cristalli sia la fine dell'undicesima guerra, vinta proprio da Cosmos. Ma sono solo ipotesi, ovviamente :v -- 18:33, gen 1, 2011 (UTC) Voci molto vaghe: qualcuno dice che potrebbe essere Noctis di Versus XIII, qualcun'altro Delita di FFTactics; personalmente non saprei dire :/ -- 19:51, gen 1, 2011 (UTC) Avrei preferito evitasse di dire che era lui -_-' Anyway, almeno stavolta le pagine che ha spiaccicato sono recuperabili (mi occupo io di quella su Frimelda). Cooomunque; da quel che ne so io oggi doveva uscire il nuovo Famitsu: nessuna novità in vista per Duodecim? -- 15:48, gen 3, 2011 (UTC) Beh, i costumi di Tidus e Jecht e magari qualche info sulle arene viste nel trailer del JF. Sarebbero comunque informazioni utili in attesa della conferenza del 18 quando dovrebbe esserci questa "sorpresa scioccante"... bah, speriamo bene -- 16:10, gen 3, 2011 (UTC) Guarda, servirebbero spacialmente quelli del capitolo Rinascita, grazia ;D -- 21:45, gen 3, 2011 (UTC) Allora, tieni conto che dal labirinto arcano ricavi le armi finali di TUTTI i personaggi, compreso Minwu all'inizio; tuttavia non so dirti in che ordine esatto devi dire le parole, ma stai tranquillo che Prhekyos lo puoi battere tranquillamente quando vuoi in quanto le sue statistiche sono proporzionali alle tue. -- 21:59, gen 3, 2011 (UTC) Tabelle Senti, vorrei realizzare le tabelle sui personaggi per FFTA e per FFTA2, ma non trovo gli schemi di colore da mettere: potresti dirmi quali servono, visto che mancano anche nella pagina del manuale di stile? -- 08:57, gen 4, 2011 (UTC) C'è da inventarseli, quando io e youffie17 abbiamo compilato la tabella avevamo completamente ignorato gli spin-off (anche perchè non li avevamo giocati) quindi fate vobis.Ishramit 11:25, gen 4, 2011 (UTC) Il fatto è che io che uso ancora la skin Monaco vedo ancora i colori -> -- 14:48, gen 4, 2011 (UTC) Eeeh... non ho la minima idea di come fare .-. -- 14:55, gen 4, 2011 (UTC) Magie in italiano Non parlarmi di FFXIII che lì fra le magie in latino e cose come Maledizioga mi si restringe ciò che avrai intuito. Le migliori trasposizioni secondo me le hanno fatte con FFVIII-FFIX-FFX (FFXII non lo includo perchè lì hanno osato tradurre Ultima con Collasso è_é). -- 22:24, gen 5, 2011 (UTC) Potevano inventarsi un altro nome, no? Come in FFXII dove invece che mettere Bioga hanno lasciato Clade. E comunque il peggio resta sempre Flare tradotto in Vampalia; buon Dio, spero che in Duodecim correggano certi errori di traduzione del primo Dissidia (vedasi Colpo Omni di Cloud) perchè sono inguardabili -_-' -- 22:32, gen 5, 2011 (UTC) Ma guarda, io parlo anche dei dialoghi: per farti un esempio. Scena Tidus vs Jecht: a sinistra il dialogo in inglese, al centro come doveva essere tradotto e a destra come è stato tradotto. Tidus: Just beginning! - È solo l'inizio! - Eh eh Jecht: Then how's this? - Allora che ne pensi di questo? - Ma com'è possibile? Ed è solo un esempio: ci sono tantissime cose di quella traduzione che mi fanno azzerare la salivazione ed altro: per questo metto sempre la lingua della PSP in inglese e mi godo dei dialoghi e delle mosse decenti -> -- 22:54, gen 5, 2011 (UTC) Guarda, il vero problema delle traduzioni di Dissidia secondo me è quello che ho scherzosamente chiamato quando ho creato la relativa pagina su Nonciclopedia "Il maledetto telefono senza fili": prima c'è stata la versione 1 (quella JAP), poi la traduzione americana (2); ora, secondo te le traduzioni italiane sarebbero in corrispondenza con la versione JAP, quindi dovrebbe essere 1-2-1, ma il problema è che alcune traduzioni sono proprio campate in aria (come quella che ti ho citato prima, che ricordo era comunque diversa nella versione JAP), pertanto si è creato un 1-2-3. Se sono pro-versione inglese è proprio perchè voglio che la catena di errori si fermi con un 1-2-2, capisci? -- 23:57, gen 5, 2011 (UTC) Wella! Dark Eoni? Perchè no? E dopo di loro pensavo di dedicarmi agli esper di ffxii...beh, credo che nel tempo libero tornerò fra voi ^^ 13:02, gen 6, 2011 (UTC) E difatti sarà da Belias e Shemhazai che prenderò spunto per le altre. Credo che comincierò da quello del mio segno...sono del 3 novembre. 13:02, gen 6, 2011 (UTC) xD l'unica è che dovrete aggiugnere voi le aprti relative a FFXII International, FFXII Reveneant Wings e FFTA2, visto che non ho mai giocato a tali giochi. In pratica farò le pagine a metà ._. ah, dove avete preso le descrizioni in corsivo? 13:06, gen 6, 2011 (UTC) Uhm Ma non c'è già il secondo outfit dell'Imperatore a rappresentare la versione del filmato intro per PSP? Comunque sì, Garland me lo avevi già fatto vedere; quanto a Exdeath... uaaao, non credevo che Amano avesse fatto un artwork di una versione "umana" dell'alberello. Kuja invece non mi dice proprio nulla :/ Invece per gli altri personaggi secondo te? IMHO Firion avrà l'aspetto che ha nell'intro per PSP, Bartz dovrebbe essere basato su un artwork dove ha un'armatura nera, Kain potrebbe avere la sua armatura verde scuro della versione per DS di FFIV, Vaan dovrebbe avere il costume di FFTA2 (quello con la camicia) e Lightning potrebbe avere un costume che la faccia assomigliare a Serah. Laguna infine so che potrebbe avere qualcosa a che fare con la sua lotta contro Adele, ma ancora nulla. Che ne pensi? -- 13:23, gen 6, 2011 (UTC) Guarda, che ne so io doveva essere già uscito, ma l'unica notizia trapelata oggi è l'aspetto dell'edizione limitata della PSP inerente :/ Sembra che vogliano tenersi tutti gli scoop per il 18 è___é -- 13:51, gen 6, 2011 (UTC) Allora, oltre a Tomb Raider che ti avevo già accennato non ricordo cosa esce di preciso in quel periodo: se vi saranno altri costumi DLC credo punteranno a cose come il costume di Leon di KH per Squall o il costume di Shuyin per Tidus. Cose di questo genere. -- 14:06, gen 6, 2011 (UTC) Guarda qui: l'immagine è un po' piccola, ma se guardi in basso a destra noterai un nuovo costume per Tifa (non ho idea se è il terzo o quello che arriva da noi con la limited); in ogni caso l'aspetto assomiglia o a quello da cow-girl o a quello dell'artwork di Amano, ma nessuno riesce ancora a identificarlo bene. -- 10:49, gen 7, 2011 (UTC) Il problema è che non ha i capelli biondi/bianchi (come nell'artwork di Amano), e quel rosso potrebbe anche essere una tonalità tipo Terra di Siena. Secondo me è meglio aspettare una versione più grande XD -- 11:05, gen 7, 2011 (UTC) Beh, per Bartz e Firion lo hanno fatto. Comunque ripeto, forse è meglio se aspettiamo (anche se è molto difficile visto l'avvicinarsi sempre più imminente della conferenza). Comunque una cosa: visto che in quell'immagine sopra ci sono tutti i guerrieri di Cosmos in CG, mi viene da chiedere se i prossimi pg annunciati (Yuna a parte, ma ho una teoria anche per quello) siano dalla parte di Chaos. -- 11:13, gen 7, 2011 (UTC) Rovina Infatti ho detto che lo sostituiva nel XIII, leggi bene. -- 13:07, gen 7, 2011 (UTC) Na, avevi scritto bene: difatti nel XIII è soltanto l'effetto a essere quello di Crisi del XII, ma lo status è sempre Veleno. -- 13:15, gen 7, 2011 (UTC) A chi lo dici -_____-' Comunque ora che mi ci fai pensare: la Nube Oscura ci assomiglia un po' al Doctor Octogonapus XD IMMA FIRIN' MAH PARTICLE BEAAAM!!1!11!!! -- 13:25, gen 7, 2011 (UTC) E secondo te chi l'ha scritta quella pagina? XD -- 15:11, gen 7, 2011 (UTC) Non mi ricordo il nome, ma ricordo benissimo che certi attacchi facevano calare progressivamente gli HP... 15:35, gen 7, 2011 (UTC) A ecco, mi dimentico sempre le cose -_-' Anyway: sapevi che tra le nuove musiche inserite ci sarà anche un remix di J.E.N.O.V.A.? -- 01:29, gen 8, 2011 (UTC) Duemaroni -_- A questo punto il costume bonus che riceveremo noi probabilmente sarà quello da cow-girl.-- 11:21, gen 9, 2011 (UTC) interfaccia di modifica ti volevo chiedere una cosa ... dato che la visualizzazione dell'interfaccia di modifica è cambiata (mi mostra tutti i tag e non più la versone web ) come faccio a carcare le immagini? Rika rin Agito Probabilmente sono pressati dal tempo e avranno poca voglia di lavorare asd -- 05:05, gen 10, 2011 (UTC) Ho visto (e francamente preferirei non aver visto). Ma non c'è proprio nessun modo per spazzarlo via? -- 05:22, gen 10, 2011 (UTC) Ma per favore, certo che no. E comunque gli è arrivata una nuova preda, tale Salvatore da firenze: sembra abbastanza ingenuo, quindi dobbiamo avvertirlo, ma come? -- 16:33, gen 10, 2011 (UTC) Dubito che a questo punto vengano rilasciate informazioni prima del 18 :( -- 18:10, gen 10, 2011 (UTC) Nomura dimmerda Here: adesso posso spararmi davvero -_____--- 05:49, gen 12, 2011 (UTC) "Si sapeva" un par di balle: per quanto mi riguarda poteva benissimo essere un'illusione creata da Seymour (che così creava anche un cameo), ma vabbè. Niente 3p per i nuovi personaggi dici? Mi sembra strana come cosa... Anyway, quelli della FFWiki ameri-gonza sono proprio dei babbaloni: è tutto il giorno che litigano sull'aprire o no l'articolo di Yuna in Dissidia arrivando anche a dire che quella scan è fasulla X°D Ti giuro, prenditi i popcorn prima di leggere XD -- 18:24, gen 12, 2011 (UTC) Da quel che ho capito sembra che ci sarà Aerith come assist escòusivo allegato a Duodecim Prologus -> Comunque: sarà che non ho giocato a FFXI, ma Prishe non era malvagia? E comunque hai ragione, l'importante è GILGAMESH!!1!11!!!-- 11:00, gen 18, 2011 (UTC)